


Kiss me damn it

by asterias_star



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Grantaire, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterias_star/pseuds/asterias_star
Summary: 5 times Grantaire almost kisses Enjolras and the one time he does.This is kinda (definetly) out of character but I needed fluff so-
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Grantaire's a mess... Enjoy!!
> 
> (Also sorry for any misspelling)

It was a cold day. Really cold. Grantaire really didn't plan on being out so long, but Éponine had made cookies and Bahorel and put in a movie and-  


God it's  _ freezing _ .

He thought he had enough time, it was barely snowing when he left. As soon as he shut the door he felt big flakes hit his face and it was already getting worse.

_ Just my luck _

The universe really wasn't on his side. 

Grantaire started his walk back. He only lives, what, a twenty-five minute walk away from Éponine. He liked walking. 

Well, not really. He says he does because he hates inconveniencing his friends. In reality, he needs to save the money for work travel and he wasn't gonna waste it when a twenty minute walk will suffice.

The snow was sticking, piling around his feet at this point. The snowflakes were bigger and melting on his face and hands, despite them being buried deep in his pockets.

It was hard to walk, his entire body was red and he'd been walking… ten minutes? Grantaire through his head back in a desperate sigh, shoving his phone and ice stiff fingers into his tight black coat. He needs to find his hoodie.

He looked around, maybe finding a bar or cafe nearby to warm up in.  _ No, _ he's only at the fancy apartment complex across the street. The same fancy apartment complex Enjolras lives in. And Courfeyrac, although he's hardly there with what R's been hearing.

_ Fuck _ he really kinda wants to go in. But also  _ fuck _ he really doesn't.

He's cold, shivering, basically an icicle at this point, slowly making his way home to a poorly heated place with an old heater and a thin blanket to melt the ice surrounding his legs.

Enjolras's fancy ass apartment surely had heating, thick blankets, and a cute blond who could melt his heart with a glance.

But at the same time said cute blond might make him insane. He truly doesn't want to do something stupid.

He pulls up Courfeyrac's number. Surly he'd be home this late at night. He'd feel much better asking Courf.

It rings. And rings. And rings.

  


And rings.

  


No answer.

  


He curses when he sees how red his hands have gotten and how he can barely bend a finger.

He was pulling up Enjolras's contact faster than he could process, or cared to admit. It felt weird. they don't text much, have never called before. What would be the gods reaction? Surprised? dread?  _ Maybe he'll ignore once he sees my name. Maybe he doesn't have my name saved. _

" _ Hello?" _ The voice sounded confused and soft.

"Uh, hey. I'm nearby your building. Can I-" he paused because what does he say? What does he burden Enjolras with today. "Come in for a bit? It's really cold and I think my nose is about to fall off,"

He expects a quick  _ no _ or an excuse. He's probably very busy and  _ god damn you're doing it again Grantaire. _

He's greeted with a soft laugh "Of course, yeah. I'll make some tea. Room 26,"

"Okay, thanks,"

++

The knock on the door was painful and stung his knuckles. A chill ran down his spine as he rolled to the back of his feet.

The door opened in seconds. Enjolras gives him a soft smile in his grey sweatpants and long sleeve red shirt and he looks so domestic and warm and  _ he just got here and he's already going to make a fool of himself _

"Come in, um, leave your shoes here," he said softly and everything about him is  _ soft soft soft _ and Grantaire really wants to hold him.

He walks in, immediately feeling warmth surround him and it almost burned. He took his time to admire the big- bigger than his, anway- room with a decent couch and small tv.

"I um, I hope mint tea is alright," he steps into the kitchen, which Grantaire didn't even realize was next to him, and gives him a mug with steam rising from the tinted liquid.

"Thank you, again,"

He gives a nervous-  _ Enjolras, nervous?- _ smile. "You can sit on the couch," He does so happily, setting his cup on the coffee table and shrugging off his coat.

It was awkward. Of course it was, what else did Grantiare expect? After they agreed to cut down the fighting, there hasn't been many conversations with  _ just _ the two of them. 

"What were you doing outside for so long?"

"I was walking back from Ép's appartment. Snow picked up and, well, here I am, freezing on your couch." He smiled and took a sip of his  _ burning hot tea _ he shouldn't have done that. He tried to act like it didn't hurt, but he thinks Enjolras realized when he bit back a smile.

"Dumb ass" Enjolras mumbles under his breath with a smile, blowing softly into his own cup. Grantaire couldn't help but watch. "Oh, I should get you a blanket," and he's off pacing to his room, leaving Grantiare alone feeling awkward.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his hands together. He feels  _ super _ weird being here and it feels decently weird with Enjolras being nice and it's extremely weird they're by themselves in Enjolras's house.

Enjolras comes back in with a white and green pattered heated blanket. He plugs it in, turns the heat up on high, and tossed it on Grantaire.

"I hope that's okay,"

R nodded as he adjusted it over his shoulders.

The silence was a bitch. It made him nervous. He couldn't even make eye contact in fear he'd stare for too long. That's his problem, or one of them, anyways. He can't help but  _ stare _ at Enjolras. No matter what he's doing, wearing, looks like. His eyes are always stuck on him.

"Um, what do you wanna do?"

Grantaire let out a sigh. "Uh, let's watch a Christmas movie. I'm in a holiday cheer mood."

Enjolras lets out a laugh with an eye roll before grabbing a remote sitting on the coffee table.

"Thought you hated holidays,"

Grantaire blushed, of course. Had Enjolras remembered that? It was so long ago when he gave that drunken rant about how holidays didn't matter and gave him a false sense of glee.

"Eh, guess today's different,"

Enjolras smiled-  _ smiled- _ and went to Netflix.

"Didn't figure you'd have a Netflix account,"

"It's Courfeyrac," he said with his feet now tucked under himself and oh- he's wearing fuzzy socks and it's overly adorable for absolutely no good reason. 

_ That makes sense _ Grantaire scolded himself. How dumb could he be? They  _ live _ together.

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"On a date with Combeferre. I assume they'll head back to his after."

"Ah," 

"So what's your  _ holiday spirit _ wanting to watch?"

"How about," he tapped his chin, a deviating smirk on his lips. "A hallmark movie?"

" _ Hallmark? _ " It almost sounded like venom dripping of his plump, red, smooth… yeah

"Why not?"

"Because its basic white straight couple falls in love in some stupid Miraculos way, giving young teens a false sense of love. They're just poor representative, mindless cash grabs. I could go on. Plus, don't have a hallmark subscription."  _ Thank god _ Grantaire thinks he hears mumbled.

God he loved when Enjolras was riled up. He really does.

"They've got all kinds of poorly representative Christmas movies on Netflix. Let's make fun of them together, huh?"

Enjolras's nails hit the side of his mug gently, and he's biting the inside of his lips as if in thought.

It's very cute, Grantaire thinks. What a surprise.

"Alright," he mumbles, blowing in his cup. Has Enjolras always mumbled so much? How could R have never noticed?

Grantaire smiled and opened up his covers. "Care to join me?"

Enjolras stared at him. It was like time was still. Definitely not in a good way. His mind was racing, panacing, punching him in the gut.  _ Why did I do that? he knows, he knows, oh god, fuck fuck fuck _

"Yeah," he smiles softly and sets his cup down before slowly scooching right next to Grantaire, arms touching the others. It was a smaller blanket.

"So," Enjolras sighed, grabbing the remote and searching up Christmas in the search bar. "Christmas catch, a Christmas prince, a California Christmas, Christmas wedding planner, Christmas prince, a very country Christmas, Christmas  _ princess _ … and a Christmas prince  _ royal baby. _ " Enjolras names off the screen.

"Oh my god, um, country."

"No,"

"Why name it off then?"

"It came out of my mouth before I realized,"

"Come on, Apollo,"

"No, please," he whined. Grantaire snuck his hand under the cover, although it wasn't very secret with the blanket following his movements.  


Enjolras laughed watching his hand move before making eye contact with him. "You're not grabbing the remote,"  


Grantaire smiled at him. "But I am, Apollo," he reached for it and Enjolras quickly held it above his head.  


Grantaire reached for it again and he moved it farther.  


He kept reaching and Enjolras would always move just in time and Grantaire had enough. He placed his hands on his hips and tickled Enjolras till he fell over.  


"No, stop," he laughed, still trying to keep the remote away and softly kicking Grantaire's arms.  


Grantaire pinned his arms down, his face right above Enjolras's.  


  


He stopped

  


Enjolras stopped

  


He was so pretty, hair in his face, soft smile, vibrant eyes looking down-  _ eyes looking down at his lips? _

R's breath stuck in his throat, his cheeks were warm. He wasn't  _ really _ comprehending leaning in, he especially wasn't noticing Enjolras anticipating it with his lips open slightly and his breathing picking up pace and his eyes closing gently.

Maybe, just  _ maybe _ the universe was on his side.  


Enjolras's phone rang and he  _ swore _ he possibly maybe heard a groan from the blonde and he sat up.  


Grantaire immediately sat up, going back to the other side of the couch, feeling so fucking nervouse and fidgety and-  _ take a deep breath _ .  


He feels bad. Horrible. He's pretty sure he almost just kissed Enjolras without his permission and that Enjolras knows and is going to  _ hate  _ him and he'll never see his friends again.  


He takes another deep breath, trying to steady his heart as Enjolras talked on the phone. He's too caught up in panic to hear anything that he was saying.   


  


Maybe he should see his therapist again?

  


Enjolras sets his phone down softly next to his cup. "That was Courfeyrac. He said he was staying at his boyfriends,"

"Oh. Guess you were right, huh?" He jokes- or kinda. He just really wants to dissolve this tension he feels.  


Enjolras smiles a bit and sits a bit closer.  


  


_ Umm _

  


"You can stay in his room if you like, he said it would be okay,"

"Oh, thanks," he says awkwardly and  _ can he stop saying oh _  


Enjolras grabs the remote and puts on a very country Christmas. "I guess you win,"  


_ Okay _ Grantaire thinks and lets out a sigh of relief.  _ He's not mad god please hope he didn't notice _ .  


He smiles and pulls the blanket over himself and Enjolras. Enjolras lays his head on R's shoulder hesitantly and  _ fuck shit frick heckin god damn  _ he's not prepared. He was right, Enjolras  _ does _ make him insane.

  


It was a pretty good night after all.  


  



	2. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras finds Grantaire's hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! I got it done :)

It's the middle of January when it happens again.

The Amis (minus a few- it's a busy time) have decided to buy from small, independent shops. It was supposed to be a fun, stressless, let's all go out day.

Grantaire was very stressed. 

He shouldn't be. It's cold, of course. And Grantaire leaves his stuff everywhere, it was only a matter of time before  _ someone _ found it.

But did it have to be Enjolras?

He can't stop thinking about it. How he walked up to each table, asking if they knew who it belonged to.

Grantaire's table was the last. He walked up, explained how he left his coat on the bus and was asking if he could find the owner and ask to wear it.

Grantaire just gawked at him, like an idiot. Jehan lightly kicked his leg from under the table.

"Oh um, not ours," He lied. He doesn't know why, but it's too late to take back now. "But I assume it's fine for you to wear it,"

"No one here says it's theirs. I'd hate to take it, especially if they're not from the group,"

"It's only for today, right? They'd understand. If they even find out,"

And so there Enjolras is, talking to Courfeyrac and Combeferre, laughing and being happy. In Grantaire's  _ hoodie _ . 

It's too big for him, just R's luck, and he keeps smelling the collar. It's subtle and not many realize it, but Grantaire does because Grantaire never looks away.

_ God _ it's gonna be a long day.

They've been to a few stores. Musichetta has bought the most out of everyone. She likes buying gifts and with her two boyfriends, the items keep piling up. It's cute, and Joly can't stop smiling at her.

They decide to step into a small pottery shop next, little trinkets and vases pinned around the walls on white shelves, and a few small isle's down the center.

Courfeyrac, surprisingly, is very excited and is the first to walk in, hastily grabbing his boyfriends sleeve and dragging him to whatever his eyes land on.

Cosette and Marius go off to their own little corner, admiring all the small mushroom models (Cosette mostly, Marius prefered admiring Cosette).

Musichetta, Jehan, and Joly go scrolling through the isle's, giving opinions on vases.

Enjolras is by himself. So is Grantaire. R decides it won't  _ kill _ him to talk to Enjolras.

Newsflash, it just about does.

"Seems everyones found their own little place, huh?" 

Enjolras looks at him with a short nod and an awkward smile plastered on his face before he goes back to studying the same object. A succulent plant pencil holder.  _ Neat. _

"Oh look," Grantaire says, reaching over to pick up a small sun ring holder. It's a dark yellow and orange, and it shines with gloss and it sticks out above everything else. "It's you,"

Enjolras rolls his eyes, a gentle laugh escaping him and it's too adorable.

"You always compare me to Apollo." He mumbled, grabbing the pretty sun from his hands. "This is beautiful, though,"

_ That's what I implied _ Grantaire feels like saying, but he holds it back.

"Let me buy it for you," he says instead, admiring the way Enjolras looks at him with a soft blush, the perfect shade to compliment his pale skin. "That way you'll never need a mirror,"

"You're an idiot," Enjolras replies, his thumbs sliding across the glossy surface.

"Then let me buy you this," he says, picking up a matching moon, shining with grays and blues and matches the same style as the sun. "So we match,"

Grantaire's heart stops. It's a simple thing, really. He shouldn't read too much into it. But he  _ does _ because he's  _ Grantaire  _ and he is head over heels for Enjolras.

He wants to say something smart, something smooth. He can only manage a weak "okay," as he stares at the moon.

If he also buys that pencil holder Enjolras looked at and was planning on gifting it to him soon, well that's not important.

\---

It's lunch time, Joly decides, and drags everyone to an organic store to buy stuff to eat.

They all head to a nearby park and sit at a small cluster of benches. Enjolras is  _ oh so carefully _ shoved next to Grantaire by a winking Courfeyrac. R couldn't tell if it was for him or Enjolras. That thought made his stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Bossuet's going to have a pleasant surprise when he gets home," Jehan says, taking a bite of their salad.

"Multiple," Joly says and leans against Musichettas shoulder. She smiles and eats her almonds.

Maruis is in his own little world, sharing a bag of chips with Cosette and is talking with her about who knows what. Cosette blushes, so it must be a pleasant conversation, R observes.

Everyone's talking and having fun but Grantaire, being his sober and in love self just can't seem to talk. He gives a few jokes, sure, but he mostly quietly eats his sandwich, watching as Enjolras leans his head on his hand with the sleeves still only letting his fingers pop out. He's so fucking cute he really wished he could hug him.

Most of the group is throwing away their wrappers. The nearest trash can which (for some reason) is decently far away.

"Oh, I guess I should give you this," Grantaire says when he and Enjolras are the last at the table. He holds out the sun to Enjolras.

He holds it but doesn't take it, and his hand is touching Grantaire's finger as he looks at it with a fond smile. 

"I think you should keep it. And I'll keep mine. That way.." he pauses and let's go of the holder. "We have.. something to think each other,"

He blushed _hard_. _What the hell Enjolras, was_ _it your goal to make me fall harder for you??_

"Okay," R says with a smile and  _ fuck _ their knees are touching and he feels like he's in middle school about to get his first kiss with a pretty girl in his first class of the day.

They make eye contact. Of course they do. As if Grantaire wasn't  _ already _ fighting the urge to kiss Enjolras's pretty pink lips until they fall off.

And Enjolras is closer, and they're hands are sitting next to the others, and if he could just  _ lean in _ and-

"That's not fair you're taller than me!" Jehan shouts with heavy breaths as they run. Enjolras sighs and looks away to their goofball friends. Jehan and Musichetta are racing each other, Jehan falling behind.

She tapps the table right next to Grantaire and says "I win!"

"Fine, fine," Jehan pouts and digs around in their wallet for five dollars.

"Come on slowpokes," she jokes and pokes Grantaire's arm. "We have another place to go and it's gonna close soon,"

Enjolras holds his and Grantaire's eye contact for a brief few seconds before sitting up, taking his and R's trash to the bin.

_ Holy shit again? _

He's not sure if he's happy or sad they've been interrupted for a second time.


End file.
